Sun Temple
---- Operation: Sun Temple was an American operation aimed to prevent the Soviet Union from acquiring the valuable Prism Tower technology provided to them by Albert Einstein. Overview By this point in the conflict, the Soviet Armies invading the United States had their backs against the wall. The Americans, assisted by their European and Asian Allies, had swept across the United States and effectively liberated most of the country from the Soviet Union, driving them all the way back to the West Coast. With the invasion failing, the Soviet became desperate to regain their lost momentum in North America. During their retreat, the Soviets captured an American base in California where Albert Einstein's Prism Tower technology had been tested and stole the existing prototypes in the hopes of reverse-engineering the technology. They transferred the technology to the ruined Mayan city of Tulum in the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico for further study, deep inside the Soviet lines. Unwilling to allow such lethal technology to fall into enemy hands, the U.S. sent a team of Navy SEALs to either capture or destroy the Prism Towers. Storming the Beachhead The Navy SEALs were airdropped into Tulum and moved quickly to advance against the defending Soviets. After clearing the beaches, they advanced into a large village that lay just outside the Soviet base, and quickly slaughtered the Soviet patrols with their heavy weapons. After clearing all enemy infantry in the village, the SEALs freed a large band of Mexican freedom fighters who had been imprisoned by the Soviets. These freedom fighters, along with two Grizzly Tanks, immediately joined the battle against the Soviet occupiers. At this point, additional SEALs and a team of engineers were airdropped into the area to provide backup, most of them coming in on a Nighthawk. The engineers quickly secured control of a local airstrip to enable further paratrooper teams to land, and the Allied soldiers prepared to attack the Soviet base. The SEALs and their allies began launching hit-and-fade attacks on the Soviet base, wearing away at their defenses. Thanks to some poorly-placed oil drums, the SEALs were able to disable several Tesla Reactors, disabling much of the base's defenses. Unfortunately, the Soviets responded with small-scale armor attacks and numerous infantry units. The Americans held their ground and only suffered minimal losses. As the battle waged on, the freedom fighters fortified the village and made short work of any enemy forces who approached. The SEALs continued to strike at poorly defended areas of the base, eventually cutting off power to all local defenses and killing the remaining infantry. The Grizzly tanks joined the fray as they to fought against enemy armored units and soldiers. Soon, the SEALs attacked the heart of the base and proceeded to destroy it, assisted by additional paratroopers. Before long, the Soviets were at the mercy of the Allies and the SEALs destroyed the facility. They then liberated the Mayan ruins the base had been situated around and destroyed the captured Prism Towers. With the towers destroyed and their base eliminated, the Soviets had no choice but to abandon their defense. Aftermath The destruction of the Soviet base in Tulum ensured that the Soviets never acquired Einstein's valued Prism technology, denying them an important battlefield asset for use against the Allies. The loss of the base also weakened the enemy's hold on Mexico, and served as a prelude for an American invasion of communist Mexico. By this point in the war, the Americans had finally liberated their homeland and driven the Soviets out of California, effectively ending the invasion. However, the Soviets continued their offensive in Europe and elsewhere in the world, with every intention of attacking the United States again when the opportunity presented itself. Wary of the lingering threat, the Americans shifted their focus to Europe, where they made plans with their allies for a final and decisive strike against the Soviet Union. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions